Lo que pasa en la cocina
by Jesswinch
Summary: que pasa cuando uno no sabe cocinar


Para todos los que esperaban una segunda parte aquí tengo esta idea, pero primero que nada agradeceré a los que leyeron mis historias "Un desastre en la cocina" y "El día después de mañana" _(que martirio)_ esta continuación tendrá mención a esas historias así que adelante.

Bueno esta historia estará basada en hechos reales de lo que pasa cuando las cuñadas se meten en la cocina.

Es verdad los personajes no me pertenecen sola la historia.

LO QUE PASA EN LA COCINA

Era un día hermoso como muchos días nuestros santos estaban disfrutando…bueno Seiya estaba dormido en su habitación después de una resaca pesada de la noche anterior, Shun estaba tratando de soportar los sermones de su hermano mayor quien estaba diciéndole los mil y un contras de una noche así, Shiryu y Hyoga estaban en el área de juegos de la mansión disfrutando de un juego de billar.

-y ya esta… ¡gane! –grito efusivo el pelinegro.

-ya, ya cabeza de dragón –decía el ruso –que tu nube no vuela.

-y bien me debes con esta… veamos… ciento cincuenta dólares.

-¿en dólares? –Pregunto admirado –mejor juguemos otra y el que gane cocina para todos-alzando la mano esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

El dragón lo miro inseguro –echo –termino de decir.

Así ambos siguieron con otra partida de billar.

En el inmenso patio o jardín o bosque _(como sea)_ de la enorme mansión el poderoso Phoenix seguía dando su sermón a un pobre Shun que estaba ya con un dolor de cabeza insoportable por su resaca de la noche anterior.

-ya Ikki ya… por los dioses que ya te entendí –decía el pobre santo.

-OK, veamos que te pasara el día después de mañana por lo que hiciste anoche –respondió con autoridad

-me calcinaras como pollo… ¿en verdad? -Pregunto dudoso.

-quiero que entiendas que aún estas…

-¡no!... ya no soy un niño y si ya entendí que el día siguiente de una noche descontrolada tiene sus consecuencias y créeme hermano la estoy viviendo y te juro por los dioses que no volverá a pasar…sobre todo por el martirio de tus sermones.

-¿Cómo?... y a ver ahora ya me dirás ¿Qué hiciste con esa pelirroja? –pregunto calmadamente.

-los hombres honorables no tenemos memoria –le contesto su menor.

-solo preguntaba por curiosidad –comento con picardía.

Mientras tanto un caballo alado estaba bajando las escaleras para ir a la cocina después de haber dormido unas cuantas horas a ver que encontraba para bucear _(comer)_ y escucho una conversación inesperada.

-tu perdiste mi pajarito congelado, te tocara cocinar para nosotros –escucho decir de Shiryu.

Los ojos del pelicastaño se abrieron como platos y asustado salio corriendo sin rumbo de la mansión, corrió y corrió a velocidad luz hasta que a lo lejos escucho a Ikki hablando con Shun.

-te estoy diciendo hermanito… -no termino de decir ya que los gritos de Seiya llamo su atención

-¡que Hyoga cocinara! ¡El cocinara! –decía mientras corría despavorido.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el peliverde.

-¡ni loco! –Dijo Ikki en el momento que cargo a su menor –vámonos de aquí.

-¡corre hermano! ¡Corre! –gritaba con temor el peliverde.

Seiya quien iba más rápido que un cometa -¡auxilio! –gritaba corriendo por su vida.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Hyoga esta por terminar su delicioso comida rusa.

-a ver dice una cuillère de sal –dudo -¿que diantres es cuillère? –Medito –con una pincée de noix –volvió a dudar -¿Qué, que? Entupidos libros de cocina –hojeando el libro –y dice tomar el poulet y bañarlo en son sang prope con un poco de miel aigre-doux –volvió a dudar –diantres.

Shiryu observaba a su pobre amigo que batallaba en la cocina y decidió acercarse –amigo helado de los altos pirineos –dijo en broma.

-¿Qué? –simplemente contesto.

-en pocas palabras ¿que haces?

-Como ¿Qué, que? La comida –dijo señalando el tazón que contenía pollo.

-y ¿que es? –pregunto queriendo sacar de sus cacillas al güero.

Hyoga medito un momento –recordaba una receta de mi madre que contenía pollo, pero como no me acuerdo tome este libro para ver si había algo por ahí –termino de decir mientras le entregaba el libro al dragón.

-tu sabes que este libro es de comida Francesa.

-Francesa, que demente aquí dice Russo Crustoi –señalando las enormes letras del libro.

-ja,ja,ja… Russo Crustoi es el nombre del chef –reía –pero es un libro de comida Francesa.

Hyoga se quedo admirado –y en Francia hacen comida rusa.

-¡no! –dijo molesto el pelinegro.

-bueno pues el platillo se parece al de la foto…así que con tu permisito seguiré con ello.

-y ¿le entiendes? –pregunto el pelinegro.

Hyoga lo miro con su mirada de congélate porque lo digo yo -¡que! Me crees bruto.

-no como crees… ¿y los demás? –Con gota de sudor en su frente.

-yo que se ve y búscalos –sacando al dragón de la cocina –uff... de nuevo solo… veamos ahora dice –ojeando el libro nuevamente –mugre lagartija hizo que se me perdiera la hoja…creo que aquí es… dice… poner las flammes d'oeuf en un tazón… y después esparcir con feuilles de laure.

Después de unas dos horas en la cocina nuestro santo helado estaba orgulloso de su comida y aunque la imagen no era tan apetecible como en la foto esperaba que el sabor estuviera ideal para el y sus buenos amigos. Se dispuso a entonces servir no sin antes gritarle a un Shiryu que se encontraba en la sala mirando la televisión.

-¡lagartija! Llámales a los demás que la comida ya esta lista.

-cuales demás… solo estamos nosotros dos –contesto el pelinegro.

-arggg… bueno así mas para nosotros –acercándose a la mesa y poniendo el platillo.

Shiryu se quedo asustado cuando vio la comida -¿Qué diantres es?

-¿¡que dices!? –Grito muy molesto – ¡es el pollo que más! Siéntate y come que no me la pase toda la tarde cocinando para que no comieras.

-rayos eres el doble de Sunrei.

En eso la pelivioleta llego de sus compras semanales y vio la escena en la cocina.

-pero ¿quien cocino?

-yo –dijo orgulloso Hyoga.

Saori con una gota de sudor en la frente y una risita de preocupación –ahora ya se porque el guardia de seguridad me dijo que vio a Seiya y los otros correr de aquí.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto el ruso al momento de meterse un pedazo de comida en la boca.

A la orilla de la playa Seiya esta meditando –pobre del dragón.

-si me da lastima, acaso no sabe que Hyoga no cocina –comento Shun

-no solamente eso amigo mío… su comida no es comestible- cometo Seiya

–Llamamos ya la ambulancia –dijo el peliverde quien observaba preocupado a su mayor.

-no, no lo creo además vi el auto de Saori acercándose, creo que ella llegara a tiempo.

En eso los tres sintieron el cosmos del dragón y cisne en conflicto.

-creo que no llego a tiempo –dijo tristemente Shun.

En la mansión tenemos a Saori llamando por teléfono a una ambulancia y tratando de explicar lo sucedido mientras un Tatzumi le esta echando agua a Shiryu para reanimarlo mientras Hyoga se esta ahogando con el mal sabor de su comida.

Fin

Aquí tienen mis anotaciones _(supuestamente)_ cuillère de sal – cucharita de sal,

Pincée de noix –pizca de nuez, poulet-pollo, son sang prope-bañado en su sangre, aigre-doux-agridulce, flammes d'oeuf-llamas de huevo, feuilles de laure –hojas de laure.

Simplemente diré gracias a todos los dioses mi madre vive con nosotros y espero que mi cuñada rápidamente aprenda a cocinar.


End file.
